User talk:GreenLantern54321
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the VeggieTales Theme Song (1993) page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 16:22, February 14, 2016 (UTC) For crying out loud, what in the name of God is wrong with you?! (part 1) This is part of a long-needed rant I have to say to almost every "troll" here: I saw your edit to my restored Lyrick Studios page, and let me say that I am not happy with what you have done on this wiki: 1. When are VeggieTales videos sold on the same date as their mass-market versions, only way before their Christian bookstore release date? This has got me editing said page over and over again in addition to fighting against you here a lot. Some times, not only do these distorted release dates annoy me, but they actually are getting very cloying now, and because of this, I feel sick to my stomach when I see your edits to "Lyrick Studios" (the page, not the company itself). 2. Did Larry really sound like Jerry in Take 38? The edit you did to Take 38 really confuses me. I have watched the short itself, and Larry's voice indeed sounds like Jimmy and not Jerry, who sounds like a older version of Larry's current voice. Larry's Take 38 voice doesn't even come close to either his current voice or Jerry's voice (both of which sound almost exactly the same), and because of this, I am editing your page again (if you have already at the time of this writing). In addition, whether Larry in Take 38 was voiced by either Phil or Mike is completely unknown, as the article (or page) says it is Mike voicing Larry, yet it sounds like Phil doing his Jimmy voice. In addition to changing "Jerry Gourd" to "Jimmy Gourd", another suggestion I had was either omitting the gourds' names or saying either Phil Vischer or Mike Nawrocki voiced him. I respect your opinion, but remember to follow the above things I asked you or else you are getting a block. Update: March 16th, 2015: You have not listened to what I said above. Do this one more time, and you are either getting striked or blocked from here (and no, both of those things are not good at all). This has got to stop, and I am really tired of you un-restoring my own, accurate edits in favor of yours. 23:52, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Well, Mike Nawrocki DOES do the voice of Larry the Cucumber. VeggieFan2000 (talk) 15:36, August 8, 2016 (UTC) Right, but Larry's voice in Take 38 sounds a lot more like Phil Vischer doing the voice than Mike, and I can easily notice many differences between both his current and past voices. There can be a possibility that either Mike was not available to voice the character yet, or that he wasn't able to make it in time to record the short in question. Either way, you're right about Mike Nawrocki voicing Larry, but I can still see a difference between his lisp voice from the first two videos, his current voice, and his voice in Take 38 (the former two were indeed Mike). 21:25, August 8, 2016 (UTC) Ummm, did you not read what it said on DeviantArt? It said Larry was voiced by Mike for the very first time with a voice eerily similar to Scallion #2.VeggieFan2000 (talk) 15:30, August 9, 2016 (UTC) The DeviantArt information was copied to here, while the Big Idea Wiki's information is a bit different. The "eerily similar to" thing is right, and the reason why I thought Larry in Take 38 was voiced by Phil was because both people have done the voices to characters that sound "eerily" similar to another character. We know that it's definitely not Ron Mills or Chris Olsen, but comparing Take 38 Larry (theoratically voiced by Mike) and another character who sounds like him (Jimmy Gourd, who is voiced by Phil), I can barely tell the difference between their voices. No one at Big Idea has even confirmed if Larry was voiced by either Phil or Mike in Take 38, and I think this is saying something. 18:20, August 15, 2016 (UTC) And GreenLantern54321 always thinks the main VeggieTales series ended after "An Easter Carol" and "A Snoodle's Tale".VeggieFan2000 (talk) 17:53, December 30, 2016 (UTC)